Their Words, Their Story
by McDreamy
Summary: Inspired by their quotes, scenes in the life of Addison and Derek. Addek, of course!
1. Cute Little Viewfinders

**A/N: **I don't really remember where the inspiration came from, but I was inspired, nonetheless, to expand on the Derek and Addison backstory.

How often do we get cute little snippets that suggest to wonderful scenes from their life in New York pre-Mark? So, I collected Derek and Addison's collective references to moments throughout their relationship and will write scenes using them as inspiration.

Of course I don't own anything... wish I did though...

* * *

_I like that you like cute little view finders in every city that you live in._

**-Derek Shepherd… "Something to Talk About"**

Derek tugged nervously at the hem of his navy blazer as he cleared his throat to talk, "I was thinking we could walk to dinner. Since, you know, it's such a nice evening. Although, we could take a cab if you want."

When all of these words tumbled out of Derek's mouth in rapid succession, Addison giggled, "Walking is fine."

"Good," Derek breathed a sigh of relief and offered Addison his hand.

Addison laced her fingers within his as they started down 5th Avenue, "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"We have reservations at Allesandro's at 7:30," Derek grinned.

"That's quite a step up from the hot dog vendor across the street from the Biology building," Addison commented approvingly.

Derek began tracing the back of her hand with his thumb, "I figured we should do our first official date right. It's not often we aren't studying for something."

She smiled and whispered an appreciative, "Thank you."

Derek nodded but didn't respond as they made their way along the New York sidewalk. It was crowded with hundreds of other people bustling about their daily routines, but he couldn't pay attention to any of that. His eyes kept drifting to the beautiful woman beside him. Though she always came to class and study groups immaculately put together, tonight Addison had put a few extra touches into her appearance; in Derek's opinion, she was one of the most gorgeous things he had ever seen.

The couple walked in silence for sometime, until Addison turned expectantly to Derek while waiting to cross the street, "Have you ever been up there?"

Derek followed her hand's motion toward the Empire State Building, "I'm a native New Yorker, Addison. Of course I've been up there."

She nodded, having expected the answer, and paused momentarily before grinning and wondering, "Have you ever taken a girl up there before?"

"Can't say that I have," He glanced at his watch momentarily before looking up at her with a grin, "Do you want to go?"

Addison nodded emphatically and took the opportunity to drag him across the street into the doors of the popular tourist attraction. Derek had to almost jog to keep up with her and smiled in her direction as they waited in the line for the elevator.

"It's been so long since I've been up here," Addison commented, "I used to love it."

"Obviously," Derek placed an uncertain hand on the small of her back as they stood together on the elevator.

They stood together on the long ride up, enjoying their close physical proximity. When the elevator stopped, he guided her into the round observation room, trailing her closely, at least until she giggled and took off toward one of the viewfinders on the opposite side.

"What are you doing?" Derek wondered, amused, as he hurried after her.

Addison turned around, causing her red hair to flip, and propped her hand on her hip, "I _love_ these cute little viewfinders."

"Cute little viewfinders?" Derek repeated.

"Don't judge," Addison warned him and leaned back to look through it.

Derek chuckled softly as he watched her gaze through the viewfinder, obviously enjoying herself. After several minutes he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Are you going to let me see what's so great about these _cute little viewfinders_?"

"Are you mocking me?" Addison pulled back and placed her hand on her hip.

"Never," He grinned.

"Fine, go ahead," She stepped back to allow him access.

Derek pressed his eyes to them and pulled back several moments later, "I'm going to be honest; I don't get it, Addison."

"Well, I like them," She asserted confidently.

"Well, then I like them, too," Derek grinned, and, without thinking, he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Good," Addison's face broke out into a grin at the unexpected kiss and then glanced down at her watch, "We should go or we'll miss dinner."

"Are you done with the _cute little viewfinders_?" Derek wondered playfully.

"They're not going anywhere; I'll be back," Addison offered her hand to him.

Derek took her hand, entwining their fingers, "Yes, _we_ will."

Addison glanced to him, realizing that he was perfectly serious. She smiled, moved by his assertion, "Really?"

"Absolutely," Derek confirmed and gave her hand a quick squeeze of assurance as he led her out of the building.


	2. Derek's Mom

**A/N**: Another snippet of Happy Addek!

_

* * *

_

_Addie, you know my mom loves you._

**-Derek Shepherd… "Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer"**

Derek tossed duffel bag to the side as he entered Addison's apartment, "Addie?"

Addison emerged from the kitchen, the phone propped between her ear and her shoulder. She motioned for him to be quiet as she spoke into the handset, "Yeah, he just came in… Okay, I just wanted to tell you thank you. It really means a lot to me… You too, bye."

At that, she pushed the button to disconnect the phone call and set the handset aside as Derek approached her, leaning in for a kiss. Addison grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck as she deepened the intensity.

Derek finally pulled away, "Hi."

"Hi," Addison repeated, "How was work?"

"Long, I missed you," He pressed another kiss to her lips.

"I missed you, too," She agreed, accepting the kiss before pulling away and starting back for the kitchen, "I've got some leftover pizza; are you hungry?"

"Sure," He agreed, following her, "Who was on the phone?"

"Your mom," Addison answered.

"Ooh, trying to get on the good side of your future mother-in-law? Good move," Derek wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You underestimate me, Derek," Addison told him playfully.

"How so?" He glanced sideways at her, but didn't remove his chin.

"I don't have to get on her good side; Ruth Shepherd already loves me," She asserted.

"She does, huh? And how do you know this?"

"Go look at the package on the coffee table," Addison instructed as she reached into the refrigerator to retrieve the pizza box.

She took out two slices of the cold pizza and sat them on her plate, hoisting herself onto the counter to eat until Derek returned.

"A birthday present?" Derek asked, incredulously as he returned to the kitchen, box in hand.

Addison flashed him a grin, "Yes sir."

"Addison, I got a card for my last birthday! A card!" Derek reached into the box, "You got a book _and_ a card!"

"First edition," She added, taking a bite of pizza.

"This is so unfair," Derek whined, "I'm her own flesh and blood. We aren't even married yet, and you're already getting preferential treatment."

Addison shrugged and smugly replied, "I can't help it if she loves me."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He put the gift onto the kitchen table and approached her.

"I am," She confirmed.

"You know, I used to have the upper hand, being the only boy," Derek leaned against the counter next to her, "I got away with so much growing up because I was the youngest of us five and the only boy. She almost always sided with _me_."

"I don't think you're going to be so lucky anymore," She offered him a bite of her pizza, "I think your mother is going to be my greatest ally, and she won't always side with you anymore."

Derek took a moment to consider this as he chewed. He swallowed his bite of pizza and nodded, "Addison, it's terribly unfair, but that is also very true."

"There are certain advantages to it, you know?" She took her final bite of the pizza and offered the rest to him.

"Advantages?" He accepted the slice gratefully, taking a large bite.

"Well, provided you don't irritate me, I can almost guarantee that your mother will side with you," Addison grinned smugly.

Derek pressed a quick kiss to her lips; "I think it's probably good that I'm marrying you, then."

"You Shepherds just have good taste," She shrugged.

"Apparently we do," Derek set aside the pizza and pushed his lips to hers in a forceful kiss of affirmation.


	3. Very ugly, very heavy futon couch

**A/N: **I love Addie and Derek. And I loved how cute they were when they talked about the futon couch. I did not love writing this chapter. It was hard to come up with the right mood and situaton. I hope I've done it justice. Please review, seriously people, I LOVE it when I get to read your feedback and it makes me want to write just that much more...

_

* * *

_

Addison had a very ugly, very heavy futon couch.  
**-Derek Shepherd… "Oh, the Guilt**"

." 

Derek grunted from exertion as he managed to get the futon couch to its desired location. He looked to Addison, who had just reentered the living room from the bedroom, for approval. She pursed her lips and tilted her head slightly, trying to get a better view. After a moment of observation she shook her head.

"What part of put it _across_ from the kitchen was too confusing for you?" Addison propped her hands on her hips in disapproval.

Derek gave an audible groan, "Addie, you've got to be kidding me. I distinctly remember you telling me to put it across from the door."

"I would never have told you that," She responded quickly, "You obviously have no taste for design."

"It's a very ugly futon, Addison," He retorted, "Putting it against another wall isn't going to change that."

Addison rolled her eyes, "You just can't stand that you put it in the wrong spot."

"No, I think I put it where you told me to," He answered, "You've changed your mind and want me to move it now."

She narrowed her eyes into a glare, "Derek, stop arguing and just move the futon."

"Addie, it must weigh a thousand pounds!" He whined, "Let's just leave it here and accept that it's going to stick out like a sore thumb where ever we put it."

Addison raised her eyebrow disapprovingly, and Derek knew she wasn't appreciating his logic.

But he really wished that she would. They had been married just over a month and this was the first Sunday since then that neither of them had to work or had tests to study for. It only stood to reason that Derek didn't think the day should be spent moving into their new apartment. Rather, moving heavy, ugly futons was at the bottom of a long list that mostly contained sex with Addison.

"Derek, are you just going to stand there with that pathetic look on your face all day?" Addison wondered, a disapproving grin on her face.

"Addie, let's just forget this whole futon business and have sex," He gave his shoulders a quick shrug and tried to give her his best puppy dog eyes.

Biting her lip to keep from laughing, Addison crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head, "Derek, you are not getting within 10 feet of me until you move the futon."

"What if I'm too exhausted and weak to move it?" He attempted hopefully.

"Then you should be glad I have such fantastic taste in furniture," Addison answered with a smirk, "It's _very_ comfortable to sleep on."

Derek narrowed his eyes to glare at her, rather enjoying himself now, and, when Addison narrowed her eyes to match his glare, they both broke into peals of laughter. As he laughed, he couldn't help but hear her. Her soft laughter never failed to make an impression on him every time he heard it, for it was one of the most beautiful sounds ever.

When they had finished laughing and they had come into silence with mutual smiles on their faces, Derek murmured softly, "You have a beautiful laugh."

In the moments it took Addison to respond, Derek actually wondered if he'd merely thought the words. But she finally responded, "Thank you. But don't think you're getting out of moving it that easily."

"A man can't even pay his wife a compliment anymore?" He rolled his eyes.

"I know the way you think, Derek Shepherd," She reminded him with a grin.

He sighed, finally admitting defeat, "You know, you could help me move this. Then it wouldn't be so bad."

Addison scoffed, "You think that _I_ am going to help you move furniture?"

"It was worth a shot," He shrugged, turning his gaze down to the futon.

With all his concentration, Derek bent his knees for support and hoisted one end of the piece of furniture. Just as he was feeling as if his arms were going to come out of their sockets, he realized that the other end of the futon was being lifted. He glanced up and saw Addison at the other end, trying to help.

Derek flashed her an appreciative grin.

"You just looked so pathetic; I took pity on you," She shrugged.

He nodded and began leading the futon to the wall Addison had originally directed. It took them several minutes. The futon was heavy, and Addison was rather inept at moving furniture. But they finally maneuvered the futon to its desired location, and they both collapsed back across the couch, the tops of their heads touching.

"I don't see what you were whining about," Addison remarked after a few minutes, "That wasn't so bad."

Derek laughed softly, "You are such a bad liar."

Addison propped herself up on her elbows and stared indignantly at him, "I cannot believe you just said that."

He grinned up at her and lifted his hand so that it was behind her head, "Oh just shut up and kiss me."

At that, he guided her lips down to his, and they kissed.


End file.
